Lords of Waterdeep: Scoundrels of Skullport
Lords of Waterdeep: Scoundrels of Skullport is an expansion for the Lords of Waterdeep board game. It consists of two expansion modules – Undermountain and Skullport – that can be used to expand the base game separately or in tandem. }} Gameplay ;Undermountain: The Undermountain module adds a new mechanic to the game in the form of placing resources on the game board spaces. This can be things like adventurers or even gold. Undermountain buildings are generally more rewarding than normal buildings. For example, one of the new buildings "The Citadel of the Bloody Hand" gives the player 4 fighters when players use it (the owner gets 2 fighters) and then the player must place 1 fighter on 2 different spaces on the board. When a player puts an agent on a space where such resources have been placed, that player gets what the space would normally give them for placing there plus any resources that are on that space. Undermountain quests also tend to be very expensive, but also very rewarding, granting up to 40 victory points at once. ;Skullport: The Skullport module adds another new mechanic to the game called corruption. There is a game board for corruption called the corruption track. There are 25 corruption tokens in the game – one token at the -1 value with three tokens on the rest up to -9. At the end of the game each corruption players have is worth a number of points equal to the highest numbered empty corruption space. So if there is 1 corruption on -5 and no corruption on -4, all corruption tokens in players taverns are worth -4 points at the end of the game. Skullport buildings, like with Undermountain, can also yield greater resources than the base game building, but they tend to also give the player corruption tokens. However, some Skullport buildings and cards will allow a player to return corruption to the track or remove corruption from the game entirely. Contents * 3 game boards * Rulebook * Storage tray * 1 player mat (Gray Hands) * 37 wooden pieces: ** 1 score marker (gray) ** 11 Agents (6 gray, 1 of each other player color) ** 25 Corruption tokens * 116 cards: ** 6 Lord of Waterdeep cards ** 50 Intrigue cards ** 60 Quest cards * 50 die-cut pieces: ** 24 Building tiles ** 9 Building control markers (gray) ** 16 Adventurer Caravan tokens ** 1 100 VP Token (gray) Cards Lord Cards At the beginning of the game, each player selects a Lord Card from the deck. This card represents the character for the player. The card is kept secret from the other players. ;Skullport Module: * Irusyl Eraneth * The Xanathar * Sangalor ;Undermountain Module: * Danilo Thann * Halaster Blackcloak * Trobriand Quest Cards Quest Cards are how Victory Points are gained. They are given at the Cliffwatch Inn. Quests are completed by paying the required resources shown on the card. There are 5 different types of quests, and a quest’s type indicates what sort of Adventurers are most important to completing it: * Arcana (Wizard) * Commerce (any + gold) * Piety (Cleric) * Skullduggery (Rogue) * Warfare (Fighter) ;Skullport Module: ;Undermountain Module: Intrigue Cards Intrigue cards are random bonus or effect cards. ;Skullport Module: ;Undermountain Module: Buildings ;Skullport Module: * Cryptkey Facilitations * Delver's Folly * Monsters Made To Order * Promenade Of The Dark Maiden * Secret Shrine * Shradin's Excellent Zombies * The Deepfires * The Frontal Lobe * The Hell Hound's Muzzle * The Poisoned Quill * The Thrown Gauntlet * Thimblewine's Pawnshop ;Undermountain Module: * Belkram's Tomb * Citadel Of The Bloody Hand * Hall Of Many Pillars * Hall Of Sleeping Kings * Hall Of Three Lords * High Duke's Tomb * Room Of Wisdom * Shadowdusk Hold * The Eye's Lair * The Librarium * The Lost Cavern * Tombriand's Graveyard Appendix Awards * 2013 Golden Geek Best Board Game Expansion Winner * 2013 Golden Geek Best Board Game Expansion Nominee * 2013 Dice Tower Award for Best Board Game Expansion Game Credits * Design: Rodney Thompson, Tom LaPille, Matt Sernett * Development: Peter Lee, Chris Dupuis, Chris Tulach * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * D&D Senior Group Manager: Mike Mearls * Senior Creative Director: Jon Schindehette * Art Director: Mari Kolkowsky * Graphic Design: Emi Tanji, Trish Yochum * Cover Illustration: Ralph Horsley * Game Board Illustration: Mike Schley * Card Illustrations: Scott Altmann, Alexey Aparin, Ralph Beisner, Noah Bradley, Zoltan Boros, Kai Carpenter, Milivoj Ceran, Stephen Crowe, Crut, Vincent Dutrait, Empty Room Studios, Wayne England, Jason A. Engle, Gonzalo Flores, Tony Foti, Paul Guzenko, Ralph Horsley, Aaron Hubrich, Tyler Jacobson, Jason Juta, Goran Josic, Mathias Kollros, Jorge Lacera, Howard Lyon, Christine MacTernan, Slawomir Maniak, Christopher Moeller, Scott Murphy, Jim Nelson, Adam Paquette, David Rapoza, Richard Sardinha, Chris Seaman, Dan Scott, Craig J Spearling, John Stanko, Sarah Stone, Matias Tapia, Peter Tikos, Brian Valenzuela, Eva Widermann, Mark Winters, Ben Wootten, Kieran Yanner * Prepress Manager: Jefferson Dunlap * D&D Brand Team: Nathan Stewart, Liz Schuh, Laura Tommervik, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Lindsay, Hilary Ross, John Feil * Imaging Technician: Carmen Cheung * Production Manager: Godot Gutierre * Playtesting: Tommy Barnes, Paul Bazakas, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Chris Dupuis, Megan Dupuis, Michael Faciane, Dan Gelon, Genevieve Gorman, Joe Huber, Mark Jindra, Mons Johnson, Erika Last, Tom LaPille, Peter Lee, Chris Lindsay, Tony Mayer, Christy Nicol, Tanis O'Connor, Lan Opheim, Ben Petrisor, Ritehandodoom, Matt Sernett, Chris Sims, Jennifer Skahen, Rich Taylor, Rodney Thompson, Chris Tulach, James Wyatt External Links * Lords of Waterdeep: Scoundrels of Skullport Official Site * Rulebook (PDF) * Lords of Waterdeep: Scoundrels of Skullport Expansion Review References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2013